


We Lost a Good One: But We Found New Ones Too

by cat__thecreator



Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Too much fucking work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat__thecreator/pseuds/cat__thecreator
Summary: After losing a friend and partner, the JL, YJ, and Ladybug and Cat Noir are mourning the loss. Ladybug and Chat decide to screw the Guardian and reveal themselves in order to mourn how they wish to.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	We Lost a Good One: But We Found New Ones Too

**Author's Note:**

> It’s a short little one shot :)
> 
> Enjoy

Ladybug and Cat Noir have been working along with the Justice League and Young Justice for a few months now. They helped them with Hawkmoth and let Ladybug and Chat tag along for some of their missions as well as major crises or any other time they need help.

After getting more acquainted with the teams, members from both the JL and YJ have trusted them with their identities.

Yet the Guardian still won’t let them tell the rest of the teams their identities.

Ladybug thought this was a bunch of bullshit. Especially since they all lost someone so unbelievably special to them. Kid Klash had died on a mission and Ladybug and Cat Noir were too busy with Hawkmoth to be there when it happened.

They were all currently in the Watchtower. Grieving. But together. 

They took turns sharing stories about Wally.

Memories during missions when he would joke around to distract their current adversary. 

When he would run around the tower playing jokes on everyone there. Even if they feigned annoyance, they all found fondness there instead. Along with a little bit of humor. A lot on Wally’s part.

His future was so bright. He was in love with Artemis. He planned on proposing at some point down the road.

He quickly made his way into the Parisian heroes’ hearts. The might not have known him as long or as well, and it might not hit them as hard as the others, but it still hurt.

That’s why when Ladybug heard her earrings beeping, she made no show in moving or caring. Guardian orders be damned. When Chat’s ring beeped, he simply laid his hand over hers and gave in as she did too.

______________________________________

They could both tell that neither American teams were expecting that outcome. In the middle of their briefing and mourning no less, the Parisian heroes simply...detransformed. 

I mean they knew they were young but they looked like children. Well, they obviously were children but...you know? Still.

They sat there hand in hand with tears in their eyes as they looked up to find 20 pairs of eyes on them.  
Ladybug sniffled softly, “Hey guys.” Chat put an arm around her shoulder and rested his cheek on the top of her head while he used his other hand to wave slightly at everyone else.

Nightwing was the first to snap out of his shock. “Hey bug. Nice to finally see you.” He said this with a gentle smile.

She let out a small giggle, “Hi birdie. Wish it was under better circumstances.” He replied with a small nod of his head, attempting to mask some of the sadness in his eyes. But they all saw it because it was the same sadness they had in their own eyes.

“I think it’s time we properly introduce ourselves then.” Chat said.

“But what about your Guardians’ orders?” Replied Superboy.

Ladybug let out a soft snort, “Like that matters now. Besides, I don’t give a flying fuck. He can get mad all he wants, I want to say goodbye to Wally as myself. Not by hiding behind a mask.”

Chat lets himself smile at that. “Nothing will stop you Buginette.” He redirects his attention back to the others, “Anyways, hi. I’m Adrian Agreste.” Some of the heroes had partially recognized him since his father has such a large business and fashion empire. Also because they found out that he was Hawmoth a short time prior and knew he had a son.

“And I’m Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

Suddenly Artemis bursts through the metaphorical crowd so to speak, and makes her way to them in a small sprint. What neither of the Parisians were expecting was for her to throw herself into their arms.

“Thank you. Thank you so much for being here for us. For me. And for Wally.”

Both Marinette and Adrien winded their arms around her and they cried into each others’ shoulders.

Marinette placed her hand on the back of Artemis’ head and whispered in her ear. “Always. It will get better you know. We will always be here for you. Same goes for Wally. In your heart and your mind. In all of ours.”

That made the blond girl smile just a little as she felt a small bit of the weight she had been carrying, lift off of her shoulders. “Yeah. Yeah, it will get better.”


End file.
